The use of hard surface cleaning compositions containing organic water-soluble synthetic detergents, solvents, and, optionally, detergent builders are known. However, such compositions need improved cleaning while maintaining good spotting/filming.
An object of the present invention is to provide detergent compositions which provide excellent cleaning plus good spotting/filming.